


Five Long Years

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: Hermione lost the man she loved to Thanos’ snap. In the 5 years that followed, she found love again, with someone else.  What happens when the first love returns?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Five Long Years

* * *

_Hermione’s haven bingo 2021_

_Square: I1_

_Pairing: Hermione / Tony_

_Hermione/ Bucky_

* * *

“Yeah, Tony’s just a friend,” Bucky scoffed. “Don’t worry, don't worry about Tony, right?” 

“You were dead!” Hermione sighed. “You were gone Bucky! For five years!” 

"It's still Tony Stark." He yelled. 

"I can't help that!" She yelled matching his volume. "I can't help I fell in love with my best friend." 

* * *

_ Hermione had felt entirely numb when she showed up at the compound after the snap. The Avengers- well those who were left- returned to the compound coping with the loss. She had lost Bucky and when she knew Tony had been found, she felt relief. Soon as he could, Tony had bought a lake house, to get away from everything. Before he left he asked her if she wanted to come with him? Maybe she should have said no, but she didn’t, she said yes. She wanted somewhere that didn’t remind her of Bucky.  _

_ Hermione helped Tony physically recover while he helped her mentally, and nothing happened between them for a long time. Quiet dinners, conversations by the lake, reading by the fire, just small moments over time, and as her heart started healing her feelings started shifting to the man beside her. _

_ She stirred the food on the stove as the door opened, glancing back she saw Tony come in.  _

_ “Hey, I’m cooking some soup- homemade not from the can.” Hermione chuckled. “How was the meeting?”  _

_ “Meeting-ish,” Tony replied, shrugging out of the coat he was wearing. “That smells really good.”  _

_ “It needs to simmer for another twenty minutes and then we can eat.” She replied, turning around to lean back on the counter. “So, I’ve been thinking.”  _

_ “Oh shit.”  _

_ Hermione frowned, throwing the dishtowel at him, “I think maybe I should start looking for somewhere to live. I can’t live off of you forever.”  _

_ Tony had frozen at her words, just staring at her.  _

_ “Tony, are you okay?”  _

_ “No.”  _

_ “What’s wrong, do I need to call the doctor?”  _

_ “I mean no, I don’t want you to leave and you’re not living off me,” Tony said, moving closer to her, waving off the comment of the doctor. Hermione could feel the heat coming off his body from how close he stood to her.  _

_ “Tony?” she whispered, as his hands came up slowly caressing her face. He kissed her lips saying everything he wanted to, but at this moment couldn’t put it into words. His arms slowly slid around her as her body mold against his. This moment was a realization of how much she cared for Tony and how close they had grown over time since the snap. The way held her felt like home, and she never wanted to leave.  _

_ “It’s been a year and a half,” he whispered. “We should be allowed to be happy.”  _

_ “Yeah, we should.”  _

_ “Hermione, I have been in love with you for a very long time, so I don’t want you to leave. I never want you to leave.” he said, kissing her head.  _

_ “I won’t,” she replied. “And I love you too Tony.”  _

* * *

“Don’t ever yell at me again,” Hermione growled. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled.” Bucky sighed, rubbing his hands down his face. “How long was I gone before something happened between you two?” 

“Year and a half.” 

Bucky’s jaw clenched. 

“You can’t be mad at me.” 

“I’m not mad at you. I am pissed off at the whole thing. It felt like I was gone for minutes only to come back and it’s been five years. Five years, Hermione, and I find out you’re married to the one person I knew was in love with you. I knew it. I could see it every time he looked at you.” 

“I never did, because I was so in love with you. Tony was only my friend.” 

Bucky scoffed at her words, “And now he’s your husband.” 

Hermione paused for a moment, wondering if what she wanted to say should even be said, but the truth would come out at some point. Bucky would find out that Tony was more than her husband. 

“Tony’s also the father of my children,” she said, watching his jaw drop from that information. 

* * *

_ “Honey, are you okay,” Tony called through the door.  _

_ “I’m fine-” Her words cut off, getting sick again. “Fine.”  _

_ Tony sighed, finally opening the door, seeing her sitting on the floor. Grabbing a cloth, he wiped her face, helping her cool down. “Are you sure you’re not pregnant?”  _

_ She frowned, “You know I can’t have children.”  _

_ “Okay, then let me take you to the doctor to be checked. You’ve been sick for a week. I’m worried,” he said, deciding it was safer to not argue with her.  _

_ “Fine, but can we take a bigger vehicle? I don’t feel like rolling out of your sports car.”  _

_ “Whatever you want.” He smiled, helping her up.  _

_ In no time Tony had her in front of a doctor.  _

_ “Alright, Ms. Granger. Congratulations, you’re pregnant.”  _

_ “I’m sorry, what?” she questioned, confused by what the doctor had said. “Could you repeat that?”  _

_ “You’re pregnant, Ms. Granger.” The doctor paused, glancing at Tony. “Mr. Stark, is she alright?”  _

_ “I think she’s in shock,” he replied, watching the witch closely. “She wasn’t supposed to be able to have children.”  _

_ “Is it okay?” Hermione whispered.  _

_ “How about we check?”  _

_ The doctor pulled over the ultrasound machine, placing the wand on her stomach. “All right, let’s see what we have going on here… and right there is the little one, I would say you are ten weeks-.”  _

_ The doctor paused, pushing a little deeper with the wand, looking intently at the screen.  _

_ “What’s wrong?” Hermione asked, as worry started to fill her.  _

_ “Nothing is wrong, but if you both look right there,” the doctor answered pointing to the screen, “you’ll see baby B. You are having twins.”  _

_ Neither Tony nor Hermione said anything as the doctor finished getting more information from the ultrasounds. The doctor finished up, handing Hermione everything she needed along with some prescriptions. “If you need anything, here is my direct line. Call me anytime.” _

_ “Thank you,” Tony answered, as Hermione quietly walked down the hall with Tony by her side. They got back in the vehicle.  _

_ “Talk to me,” he said. _

_ “I’m sorry. I’m just shocked,” Hermione whispered. “I really thought from the torture I would never be able to have children. A healer even told me I wouldn’t be able to conceive.”  _

_ “Are you happy about this?”  _

_ “Yes!” Hermione said, instantly meeting Tony’s eyes. “I’m so happy. I’m just shocked. Are you?” _

_ “Very happy.” He smiled, taking her hand in his placing a kiss on it.  _

_ Before they knew it, they had welcomed a little boy and girl into the world. Sitting in the hospital Tony held his daughter and Hermione her son.  _

_ “Amelia Stark and Dominic Stark,” Tony said, looking between his children. “Mom and Dad are going to need a live-in babysitter with you two.”  _

_ “We have one, Tony.”  _

_ “We do?”  _

_ “Yeah, us.” She smirked.  _

_ Tony rolled his eyes, “Yeah, let’s see if you say that in a few weeks.”  _

* * *

“You told me you couldn’t have children,” Bucky whispered. 

“I thought I couldn’t. Everyone told me the damage was too extensive from the torture" 

Hermione had already felt bad for Bucky having to go through this, but when the tears formed in his eyes, she truly felt awful. 

“I’m sorry for what this is doing to you Bucky, but I’m not sorry for the life I built. The stones had been destroyed and there was no hope to ever change anything... Until Steve showed up at the lake house- I knew something was going on.” 

Bucky said nothing in response. 

* * *

_ Music played on the porch as Hermione and Tony had lunch with their children, who were making a mess. Everything was perfect until Hermione spotted a familiar black car coming down the drive.  _

_ “Tony.”  _

_ He turned, following her gaze, seeing the car come to a stop as Steve, Natasha, and Scott stepped out.  _

_ “This won’t be good,” Tony sighed as he stood, picking up Amelia and Hermione holding Dominic.  _

_ “NatNat!” Dominic exclaimed, seeing Natasha. Natasha had come to the house a few times to check in on the little family.  _

_ “Hey, slugger.” Natasha smiled, looking at the small boy, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes.  _

_ “We’ll be just a minute,” Hermione said as they took the children in, putting them down for naps. She instructed Friday to bring the camera feed to her phone to monitor them. It was hard seeing Steve, seeing him always brought her back to Bucky.  _

_ Hermione and Tony listened to everything they were saying, and it was Hermione who spoke first.  _

_ “No.”  _

_ “Hermione-” _

_ “No, Steve.” Hermione shook her head. “This plan is insane. You don’t meddle with time without there being some kind of consequences.”  _

_ “What about Bucky?”  _

_ “Steve!” Natasha snapped.  _

_ “How did I know you would go there?” Hermione growled, standing from her chair. “It’s been five years. God, you always say whatever you want to get what you want. So my answer is no. Damn it, I have two children!”  _

_ Hermione turned, walking away and slamming the front door. _

* * *

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” Bucky spoke. “I saw it soon as we all came through the portals. Well, I should say when I saw the two of you fighting, you got hit and went down. I went to go over to you and I blinked and he was already there, guarding you until you were back on your feet. He was fighting for you the way I would have, and I knew right then, I just didn’t want to believe it because I am still in love with you.” 

“There will always be a part of me that cares for you Bucky but-

“You love him,” he said. He wasn’t accusing- not anymore. He said it like it was a fact. “And he loves you.” 

Hermione met his eyes as tears filled hers, “Yes, you were right, he always did. I just never saw it.”

Bucky clenched his jaw, “He’s good to you?” 

“Yeah, I just have to pray he wakes up.” Hermione replied as tears fell down her face. “Shuri is still working on him. Strange can’t get involved or he won’t. It’s been six months.” 

“He’ll wake up,” Bucky replied. “I still love you more than anything in my life, Hermione. But I won’t be the man that hurts you by doing something stupid.” 

“Thank you Bucky,” Hermione replied, not really sure how to respond to what he had said. When her phone buzzed, looking down she saw two words screaming at her. 

_ He’s Awake!!! _

“Oh god,” Hermione whispered, taking off from where she was, running as fast as she could back to the medical wing where Tony had been. Finally reaching his doorway it was like time slowed, seeing his eyes open as they turned, meeting hers. 

“Tony,” Hermione smiled, as tears filled her eyes. Seeing his fingers trying to reach out for her, she came to sit on the edge of the bed, taking his hand in hers.

“He’s still very weak,” Shuri said quietly. “Even with everything I have seen, this is still taking extensive research to help get him back to himself. He won’t be saying too much for a while either.” 

“It would be a change of pace from his normal self.” She smiled, meeting Tony’s eyes, who simply rolled his eyes at her comment. 

“I have more tests to run on Mr. Stark, but you are fine to stay with him.” 

“Thank you,” she replied, as Shuri left the room. They would never be a way for Hermione to repay her. 

She noticed Tony’s eyes glancing around the room. 

“The kids are at home. Happy’s watching them. I’ve been going from home to here for a while now. They are waiting for their father to come home, the man who saved us all,” she said, watching his eyes begin to grow heavy again. “Rest now. I’ll be right here watching over you.” 

Tony’s eyes fell shut once again, as she placed a kiss on his forehead. 

Bucky stood in the hall, watching the scene play out between his girl and the one man he couldn’t stand, but he couldn’t be angry. He wanted to be, he wanted to walk into the room and take her with him. But he couldn’t destroy the life she built while he wasn’t there for five years. Nothing on this earth could make him hurt her like that. 

  
  



End file.
